The canal walk
by lozzie15
Summary: Summery: The Brockman's decide to go on a canal walk, which ends with Karen going missing, Ben making ambulance noises, and what happens to Jake?


The Canal walk.

Summery: The Brockman's decide to go on a canal walk, which ends with Karen going missing, Ben making ambulance noises, and what happens to Jake?

Chapter One.

''Yes, Come on!'' Pete brockman screamed in victory at the tv. Specifically he was yelling at the wii. His two son's Ben and Jake were sat on the couch, they were both frowning and watching him, with what he called were the ''brockman evil's''

''Dad, Can you please let me go in the wii now?'' Jake asked polietly. Ben nodded. ''Yeah, You've been on it for like..million's of years!''

Jake looked at his brother. ''Ben, He's been on it for three hours..not one million years.'' He said.

''I know that toss-piece, i was being sarcastic!'' Ben yelled at Jake, who had then taken his ten year old brother in a headlock.

''Jake, get of Ben..We dont want another phone call from childline!'' Sue Brockman yelled, she had just walked in with her ten year old daughter Karen.

Karen joined her siblings on the couch, but not how they would of liked. She dived on to Ben and Jake.

The children were now a huge pile of kicking legs, and punching arms.

''Get off!'' Jake yelled at Karen, who grinned at him, Ben frowned and tried to get Jake off him, he was trapped under both Karen and Jake.

''Right, Who wants to go on a canal trip?'' Pete said, he reluctently put the wii remote down and adressed his kids, who were trying to kill eachother, with a forced smile.

Sue smiled. ''Yeah, we need some fresh air, dont we kids?'' She said happily.

Karen, Ben and Jake looked at eachother, then there parents. Ben smiled. ''Yeah, it will be well fun!'' He yelled in glee.

Karen sighed. ''As long as i can buy this week's ''fashion Princess's'' she mutterd.

Jake grimaced, ''Fine!'' he shouted.

''Ohh look ducks!'' Karen yelled gleefully, she ran over to the canal's edge and crouched to her knees smiling.

''Aww, that one's cute mum!'' she shouted happily. So far there had been no fights or arguments. Ben had been strangely quiet, Karen had announced loudly every single species there, and Jake had stopped a few times to observe and laugh at ''Fighting'' dogs.

''Jake, dont be so childish!'' Pete hissed at Jake, who was smirking at the dog's who were well...you know..

''Dad, What are them dog's doing?'' Ben asked, Pete sighed deeply. ''Well, They are erm...playing'' He said.

Jake then burst into unstoppable giggles, earning a glare from Sue, strange looks from passers by, and a bemused look from his brother and sister.

''Can we please just drop it?'' Sue yelled, Which made Jake slap his hand over his mouth, muffling stiffled giggles.

Ben and Karen smiled. They were thinking the same thing, looking at there big brother, When have they ever seen him laugh or giggle?

''Why is Jake laughing?'' Karen asked, Sue sighed, grabbed Jake by the shoulder, who had careered into a nettle bush he was laughing that much.

''Ow, mum..That hurt!'' Jake shouted, but then he supressed into even more annoying giggles.

''What is the matter with you?'' Pete yelled at his eldest son, who seemed to think that sentence was even funnier than the ''Fighting'' dog's.

''Sorry, it was just so-'' Then Jake stopped laughing, then looked serious. ''Hey, Is that woman okay?''

The family turned to see an oldish woman, she was bent down, clutching he heart. She was crying and coughing up blood.

''Eww, she's a vampire, she drink's blood!'' Ben yelled. Thankfully they were the only people on the canal path, which, if you think about it was bad.

''She's dangerouly close to the edge mum!'' Karen yelled, which made the woman shoot up, look around and then she literally toppled backwards into the canal.

''Oh my god!'' Sue screamed, she rushed forward. ''What are we going to do?'' She yelled, she was panicking.

Jake ran over to the edge and knelt down, Ben and Karen followed him.

''Hey, Are you okay!'' Jake called, The old woman was panicking and screaming in the water.

''Swim to the edge, ill grab your hand!'' Jake called to the woman, who nodded shakily, then she made her way to the edge.

''Jake for god sake, be carefull!'' Sue yelled, Pete made an attempt to shout something, but no sound came out. He stared at the scene which enfolded right infront of his eyes.

Karen ran off to find a dockleaf, Ben was making ambulance noises and Sue was yelling at him to shut up.

''Okay, ive got you!'' Jake yelled, he was holding the woman's slippy hands. He was dangerously close to falling in.

''Okay, just hold on, i'll-'' Jake's words were cut off by the old woman's deafening scream.

Suddenly, The old woman was pulled under the water by the current, but Jake's hand was still attatched..

Jake let out a yelp, then he fell headfirst into the water, he dident resurface.

''JAKE!'' Pete, Ben and Sue screamed.

Pete took out his mobile and rang an ambulance, then he yelled his son's name repeatedly. No answer.

''Oh my god..Oh my god!'' Sue screamed. She was crying, Ben was crying too, Karen was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the old woman resurfaced, she was screaming and crying. ''Please, H..h...help me!'' She cried out.

Pete and Sue looked at eachother, Jake could be dead. How could they make an impossible choice?

Wait for Jake to resurface, or help the old woman who could die any minute..

''Look!'' Ben yelled, his face was tear stained and his voice was choked with tears.

Ben hadent realised how much his brother meant to him, untill this very moment.

Pete and Sue turned to see a body floating in the water. Unmoving. Dead.

Jake.

''No, Oh my god..Please no!'' Sue screamed, Ben had collapsed to his knees, and Pete..Pete couldent move.

''G..guys, W..hats g..going..on?'' Came a fammiliar voice. Pete, Sue and Ben turned to see Jake. Shivering and drenched, but he was alive..but if he alive..then who was in the canal?

''Oh my god, Jake!'' Sue yelled. She ran over to her son, scooped him up and suffocated him in a huge bear hug.

Ben hugged his brother too. Jake smiled and hugged Ben back. ''i thought i'd lost you..'' Ben said, tears were choking his voice.

Jake shiverd, then laughed weakly. ''Na, ill never leave you Benny...your way too annoying..''

Ben laughed, then he gave his brother an another bone crushing hug.

''Jake Brockman?'' An ambulance man asked. Jake nodded and climbed into the ambulance, a woman wrapped a blanket around him.

''Wait, Where's Karen?'' Ben asked. He was sat next to Jake, Ben has insisted on sitting in the ambulance with his big brother.

The Brokman family shared looks of fear, Sue,Pete and Ben got out of the ambulance and looked around, expessions of absolute terror on their faces.

''Karen, Karen!'' Sue and Pete yelled.

''Mum, Dad..Help..the woman's..i think she's-'' Karen was yelling. Pete,Sue and Ben ran over to Karen, who was pointing to a body floating in the water, faced down.

''Karen, get away from the edge!'' Pete yelled.

Karen nodded, went over to her mum and buried her face in the mother's chest, she had held back the tears untill now.

''Is she going to go to heaven mum?'' Karen asked, still crying.

Sue nodded, tears springing to her own eyes, she took a deep breath and nodded.

''I..think we should go home..'' Pete said, his eyes were moist.

The ambulance people dragged the woman's body out of the water. She was gone.

Ben was quiet. He was talking to Jake who was half litsening, he was more intrested in the pretty, young ambulance woman.

Pete saw his son eye'ing the young woman, a slight grin appeard on his lips.

At least Jake got his happy ending. Well, sort of.


End file.
